The ArtieSam Experience for now
by Jacob Jackson
Summary: Glee Slash of epic proportions...Starts with Sam and Artie bummed about recent breakups, moves on from there for more pairings in future chapters. If you don't enjoy Slash this might not be for you.


This is a story of Slash Proportions. I don't own the characters or the show, Glee. It's just good old fashioned smut with various pairings and interactions. Please enjoy and comment.

Chapter 1 : Afternoon Delight

With football season over, and a championship title under his belt, Sam was feeling pretty good. He was named MVP during the final game, shared the role of captain with Finn, and was dating one of the hottest girls at school, Santana. She was a girl high-school guys could only dream of dating, a girl who was as horny as he was, more than willing to blow him while he stared down at her glistening lips coated with his precum, only to slide her naked self against him and kiss him passionately, allowing the taste of himself to caress his lips. For an 18 year old, life couldn't get much sweeter.

That was, until earlier this afternoon, when Santana walked up to him at his locker and ended the relationship with Sam. She told him that, "_it was fun but she didn't care for him anymore"_. Sam was crushed, his mouth open in shock as she explained that she was going to try a relationship with Brittany and couldn't do that while they were still attached. As she walked off, Sam felt the heat rising to his face, flushing his cheeks. Clenching his fists, he bit his own lip hard enough to draw blood, and stormed off to the locker room so he could take a shower and try to calm himself before he did something he'd regret.

When he entered, Sam realized that he was the only person in the locker room. "_Good_," Sam thought as he rummaged through his locker, searching for his towel, "_I could kick someone's ass right now." _ As he headed to the shower stalls, which were located near the bathroom, a small whimper caught his ear, pulling him out of his rage, and substituting compassion instead. Someone was crying in the handicapped stall.

"_Hello_?" Sam tossed out as he knocked on the door, wondering if there would be a response. A sharp intake of breath from behind the door was enough for Sam, he knocked again and applied some pressure to the door.

"_Sam, is that you?"_

Sam paused for a moment, his heart stopping as he realized that not only was this person upset, but he clearly knew him. That slightly southern drawl, wavering as he spoke and located in the handicapped stall could only mean one person was on the other side.

"_Artie, you ok, dude?"_

Artie opened the door, eyes red and swollen from crying, and a wad of toilet paper in his hand as he wiped his nose. He looked upset. Composing himself, Artie looked up at Sam, fighting to keep from any sort of additional outburst of emotion from escaping.

"_I take it,"_ Artie began, "_that you are aware our girlfriends have come to the conclusion that true happiness lies within each other, correct?"_

Sam could only stare at Artie, unsure of what he had said, while Artie found himself waiting patiently for his friend to catch up and understand his statement. After a few moments, when Artie began to rephrase himself, Sam's eyes widened, and then softened in understanding Artie's comment.

"_Yah,"_ Sam responded heavily, "_Santana broke up with me a few minutes ago. I came in here to blow off some steam. I'm so pissed off._" Sam felt himself growing angry again at the thought of Santana, only to have it turn back into sympathy for Artie as he stared into the swollen eyes of his friend. He'd meant what he said after the girls have performed "_Landslide_". He really did wish that he and Artie were closer. Artie was a cool guy, and seeing him upset like this was really getting to Sam.

"_Listen, Artie. We're both pretty upset, right? Well...this is gonna sound kinda crazy, but I find that the best way to feel better when you're pissed off is to work out. Next season is going to be here before we know it, dude, and I know you were interested in building some more upper body strength before that happened. So, why don't we meet up here tonight after school when the gym is open and we can burn off some steam? I'll even give you some pointers so you can have guns like mine."_ Sam snickered at the end, flexing his biceps and attempting to take Artie's mind off of today.

Artie chuckled for a moment and considered the option. Sam would understand how he felt and he did have a pretty amazing body. Artie paused at the thought and wondered when he had checked out Sam's body enough to know this. "_To be fair, the kid did shower a lot at the school." _Artie thought and decided that working out with Sam might not be a bad idea after all.

"_Sure, Sam. I'll grab some food and then we can hook up after school. I'll let you show me some tricks_." Artie replied, smirking at the fact he had just randomly flirted with Sam for absolutely no reason as well as the fact that Sam's face went red and nervous for a moment.

Sam recovered by rolling his eyes at the comment and licked his lips as he began to plan out his routine for the night. He was getting excited, as working out really did help him think and take his mind off of things. Plus, having a work out buddy like Artie might allow them to become closer. He really didn't have any tight guy friends, since Finn had started making out with Quinn. They both left the locker room at the same time, Sam pushing Artie to his last class of the day.

Later that day, after a quick snack at Subway, Artie rolled himself to the locker room to change into his work out gear. He could hear the equipment banging in the weight room so he knew that Sam was already well into his work out. As he rummaged around his locker, he realized that he didn't plan on working out today, so his shorts were likely in the wash at home. All he found was a pair of Lycra bike shorts that he bought to minimize any chafing that could occur when he worked on upkeep for his legs. Slightly embarrassed, he rolled out to the weight room and found Sam drinking from the fountain, already quite sweaty after the beginning of his workout.

"_Hey Sam, ummm... you wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of shorts, would you? I seem to have left mine at home. All I have is a pair of Lycra bike shorts, not really the best to work out with."_ Artie flushed red, gauging Sam's reaction, knowing he'd leave the SECOND Sam decided to mock him.

"_Sorry dude, I took my spare pair home to clean."_

Artie felt himself sink back into his funk at the idea he wouldn't be able to work out tonight. Sam, observant although rather slow at times, managed to catch on to Artie's embarrassment and tried to comfort as best he could.

"_Dude, no worries. I'm wearing Lycra too. It's not a big deal_." Sam quickly yanked his shorts down to his knees, showing off the lower half of his body, which consisted of a pair of muscular thighs and Artie noticed a pair of black Lycra briefs barely covering Sam's dick, which was bulging in the tiny pair of briefs he was wearing.

Now Artie was feeling a whole new level of embarrassment. Here he was, worried about wearing a pair of biker shorts and Sam just yanked his shorts down, practically exposing himself and completely comfortable with the situation. Artie mumbled something about going to get changed and rolled off, feeling like a fool for being worried about the shorts.

As Artie rolled away, Sam yanked his shorts back up and realized what he had just done. He'd just shown off to another dude. Now, Sam wasn't shy about his body or his thick 7 inch dick in the slightest. In fact, he worked out so he could show it off. If he had a choice, he'd be naked all day. One time, he and Santana had spent an entire weekend completely naked, fooling around off and on and he'd never cum so often in one weekend before. Even now, just thinking about Santana was getting him hard, remembering her blowjobs, the feeling of his cock pressed against her soft lips as she rolled the foreskin up and down, and how much he liked it when she used to blow him while her fingers rubbed themselves all over his body, pressing her long and slender fingers onto and against his asshole on occasion. That had been a pretty intense orgasm.

"_I wonder if Brittany ever blew Artie like Santana did? Man, she'd have to be a pro to do that because Artie has a big dick_." Sam stopped his thought cold, unsure as to why he was thinking about Artie's dick at the moment. Even worse, his dick felt like it was getting harder and had started leaking a bit. Sam sat down to hide his erection and began to do some bicep curls, while thinking of a naked Beiste, in hopes of getting rid of his problem. That usually worked.

Artie rolled back in and Sam jumped up to steer him through the maze of weights, completely forgetting about his erection. Thankfully, it was just a chubby now, and with the tight briefs, hard to see. Sliding in behind Artie to push him, Sam got to see the cause of Artie's embarrassment earlier. These shorts were bright yellow and Artie's dick was very noticeable under the fabric. In fact, Sam could actually see the head of his dick clearly, and realized then that Artie was longer than he was. A lot longer.

It was Sam's turn to flush red, but not because he was feeling self conscious about his own dick. He was red because his dick was completely hard now and it had happened while staring at Artie and his shorts.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, today?"_ Sam wondered, shaking his head and trying not to look at Artie's cock outline, focusing instead on the weights he was setting up for Artie to press. Artie appeared oblivious to Sam's problem and began chatting with Sam. They worked out for a while, rep after rep, chatting idly about sports, life, their families, and girls. Sam was quite impressed with Artie. Despite being a smaller guy, Artie was lifting quite a bit more than Sam expected he could. It wasn't long before the sky had gotten dark through the window and both men had worked up quite a sweat. As exhaustion set in, Sam looked over to Artie and smiled. "_What do you say we hit the showers and grab some food, dude. I'm starving." _

Artie had never worked so hard in his life. Sam was an excellent motivator and Artie's arms were incredibly sore as a result. He began to wonder how he was going lift himself into bed tonight after such an intense work out. Thankfully, Sam offered to push Artie to the locker room and even offered to give him a ride home in his truck to save Artie's parents from driving over to the school. Sam wheeled Artie over to his locker and then went back to his own across the room. As Artie grabbed his clothing from the locker, he heard Sam yell, _"Dude, you can't not have a shower after working out. I mean, it's like a rule or something after a good workout. Loosens the muscles and makes you feel better. You have to, I insist."_

"_I don't have a clean towel though, Sam. A man's gotta keep things fresh with clean linens and I'm all out." _Artie retorted, dropping into his southern swagger as a way to mask the fact he was not really sure he should get into the shower with Sam. After thinking about Sam during his work out, wondering how close Sam's dick was to Artie's face when he spotted Artie, well...it made him uncomfortable.

"_Artie man, I can hook you up. I've got extra towels, soap, and shampoo if you need it. "_

Unsure of how to put this off any longer, he wheeled himself slowly to Sam's locker and caught the towel that was tossed to him. Tired he may be, even a guy half asleep would have noticed the fact that Sam was standing at his locker, completely naked with a towel over his arm, his body glistening with sweat, and his abs perfectly sculpted, leading to his plump soft dick.

"_Man, I envy how comfortable he is with his body."_ Artie thought as he looked it up and down, accidently lingering too long on Sam's dick, which was noticed by Sam.

"_Sorry dude, just cause I'm comfortable being naked, doesn't mean everyone wants to see my junk flopping around."_ Sam grabbed his towel off his arm and began to wrap it around himself.

"_No no, it's fine, Sam. No point in putting it on if you're going to be showering. And besides, I have to ask you a favour."_

Sam cocked his head in curiousity and wondered what Artie intended to say.

" _My arms are killing me after that work out. I don't think I'm going to be able to lift myself onto the seat in the shower. Would you be able to help me up onto it?_

Sam smiled. "_Sure man, no problem. Us teammates have to stick together, right?" _

His towel left on his arm, Sam began to push Artie to the showers, steering him to the last stall on the right, deemed Artie's stall. Complete with an aide bar, seat and moveable hand held shower nozzle, Artie was able to have all the comforts of his home shower. Artie began to shift in his chair so that Sam could lift him with ease.

"_Whoa dude, are you gonna shower in your shorts?_

Artie hadn't thought of that until now. His dick still hadn't gotten completely soft after seeing Sam and admiring his confidence and he wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to see him in this state of arousal. "_Ummm...no, I guess not."_

"_Oh, ok...well lemme help you with them. If your arms are sore, you probably are having a hard time bending forward to yank them off, right?" _Before Artie could respond, Sam yanked his shorts down to his ankles and then off, causing Artie's cock to flex slightly at the sudden gust of cool air.

Sam appeared to not notice and reached down to lift Artie out of his chair. As Sam lifted Artie's body, the realization that they were both completely naked and pressed together was too much for Sam. It was familiar; it reminded him of Santana and being naked with her. It reminded him of how good it felt to feel someone take care of his dick, to feel the heat of another body. Sam's cock jumped to full erection instantly. Embarrassed again, he turned to the special shower stool Beiste had installed for Artie, shifting his arms to compensate for Artie's weight.

As he did that, Sam's arm brushed against Artie's dick. The sudden movement made Artie's cock bounce slightly, increasing its length even more, which in turn caused Sam's cock to start leaking, having reached full erected status moments before. It pressed itself against Artie's back, rubbing lightly against the exposed ass cheek.

"_Sam... I do appreciate the assistance to the shower, as wheelchairs are a pain to dry off when they've gotten wet, but it feels like your poking me rather hard with your shampoo bottle. Could you shift it slightly?"_

Panicking, Sam debated whether he could set Artie down and hide his erection at the same time, and then realized he was caught. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was curious to see where it was going to go. Setting Artie down, Sam stood up, exposing his erection and holding it rather close to Artie's face due to the small proximity of the stall.

Seeing Sam's hard dick mere inches from his face, Artie's own cock responded again, stirring and growing, lifting off his thigh and rising up to it's full 8.5 inches. Sam looked down and whistled a low tone. "_Damn Artie, looks like you have a problem down there."_ Sam giggled in nervousness, unsure as to how to continue. All he knew was he couldn't stop looking at Artie's huge erection and licking his lips, wondering what it would feel like on his tongue, wondering how it would taste, if Artie's precum tasted differently than his own.

Meanwhile, Artie shifted uncomfortably on the stool, wondering what was going on. Sam shifted his position slightly so he could reach the faucets and turn the water on for Artie, who was now getting a glimpse at Sam's sculpted ass. Even Brittany didn't have an ass like that. It was chiselled out, and looked firm and spankable. "_Whoa, catch your breath, Artie boy...you're thinking about Sam's ass"_

Unsure of what to do now, or how to make the situation less awkward, Sam slipped out of the stall and jumped into the neighbouring one, quickly turning on the hot water and slipping his head underneath the rushing water. Soaping up, he looked over to Artie to make sure he had everything he needed, while also making an attempt to take a glance at the clearly erect dick which was still pointing up at him from Artie's lap. The more he stared, the more he thought about it. Sam had had enough. Leaving his stall, he approached Artie, who looked frantic and very confused about the situation.

Getting down on his knees, he was eye to eye with Artie, which seemed less embarrassing, though he realized that he was now kneeling in front of a guy with an erection. "_Artie, listen... I'm really sorry about what's happened here. I don't know what's going on with me today. I mean, I'm messed up about Santana, you're messed up about Brittany. _"He paused, _" I need to do something. Please don't take offense."_ With that, Sam leaned forward and pressed his full lips against Artie's quivering ones, taking a chance, giving into his feelings at the moment, confused though they may be.

At first, Artie was mortified. Sam was kissing him, his (soft) lips roughly placed against his, warm water running over both of them, erections clearly not going anywhere. Then, he began to feel something... a warmth, a desire to kiss back, to open Sam's mouth with his tongue and explore his fat lower lip with it. So, he gave into it and kissed back, giving into the warmth, giving into everything that seemed odd but felt oddly right. He reached up and ran his fingers through Sam's wet hair. The kiss became more urgent as the two men broke past the discomfort. Soon, they were both out of breath, leaning back against the walls, panting heavily and looking at each other through the cascading shower water, smirking.

"_Well, that worked better than I had hoped."_ Sam said, still trying to catch his breath. Looking down, he noticed both erections still hard, still visible. Curiousity set in, Sam wondered how it tasted, he began staring at Artie's dick, which would pulsate due to water splashing on it. As Sam looked up, he noticed each time the water hit the back of Artie's cock, he would shiver slightly and close his eyes. If Sam timed it just right, Artie would get more than just the water on his dick during that shiver.

As Artie shifted on his chair, the water hit that sensitive spot on his dick and he tilted his head back, giving into the sensation. Sam rushed forward, opening his mouth wide and placing the head of Artie's wet and precum covered cock against his lips, sticking out his tongue to lightly lick that spot that Artie seemed to enjoy so much. Artie tipped his head forward quickly, trying to figure out what caused this new sensation while Sam jumped up, worried he had gone too far.

"_You know, Sam, you don't have to stop that, if you don't want to."_

Sam needed no extra encouragement. He opened his mouth wide and began to suck on Artie's dick, using his lips to glide up and down the thick shaft. Artie moaned in enjoyment and Sam realized he was doing a good job. He continued to run his lips all over the shaft and dick head, gripping them directly underneath the head and then tightly pulled upwards, milking the head of his cock with those lips, sucking and exploring. With Artie's dick now fully hard, Sam was able to taste Artie's precum. It had the same slightly sweet taste to it that Sam had which made Sam even more aroused. He quickly reached down to his own cock and began to stroke it with long slow strokes, using the foreskin to gently slide over his own large dickhead, back and forth.

After a short period of time, Artie became more lustful and pressed his hands into Sam's hair in order to guide him farther down the shaft. Sam had never given a blowjob before and wasn't used to such a large dick in his mouth, even though the thickness wasn't as much trouble as he thought it would be. Using Artie's guidance, he opened wider and tried to allow the fat dick down into his throat. Gagging slightly, he pulled back and gave it another shot. This time, the head slipped down into his throat, causing Sam to moan, which caused Artie to moan due to the vibration in Sam's throat tickling his swollen and sensitive cockhead.

With the head in, Sam continued to push harder, sliding more and more of the shaft past his beautiful lips and into his lusty throat. He wanted Artie's dick completely in his mouth. Better yet, he needed it. He knew that it would make Artie feel amazing as it used to when Santana would suck his dick to the base each time he thrusted into her luscious lips.

Artie, sensing Sam's determination did everything he could to help. He flexed his cock in Sam's throat, he used his hands to guide Sam down and even pushed Sam's head down to get him closer to the base with every attempt. Soon, with persistence, Sam's lips brushed the base of Artie's dick. Artie was in ecstasy. This was the best blowjob he had ever had. No one had ever been able to take his big dick down to the base. Sam increased his speed, working the cock faster and faster, as he applied more pressure and moaned in pure enjoyment at being able to take the dick completely.

As he sat there, his cock being worshipped, feeling Sam explore his balls with those luscious lips, Artie wondered if Sam would be able to take his dick inside his tight sexy ass. Artie had gotten a good look at it earlier in the shower, and part of him was curious to know how Sam felt about the idea of being fucked. As much as it pained him, Artie reached down and lifted Sam's chin, forcing him off his swollen dick. Sam's lips were coated in saliva and precum and Artie had to admit to himself, Sam looked fucking gorgeous like that. He leaned forward to kiss him and decided that this was the best time to ask.

" _Sam...ummm... I was wondering...would you be interested...and you can say no if you don't or if I'm out of bounds...but... would you be...ummm...would you be interested in...letting me stick my penis inside you?" _Artie breathed heavily, aware that they had gone far during the shower, and was scared it might be over.

_Hold on_, _Artie." _Sam ran to his locker like an eager school kid, water dripping down his body. Artie heard a locker slam and Sam came back to the shower, with a sheepish grin on his face, and a condom in his hand. Artie could only marvel at this development, he was going to get to fuck Sam's ass.

"_Santana and I had sex in here a few times, so I kept a few condoms handy just in case. What can I say? I like shower sex."_

Using his hands, Sam ripped open the condom wrapper and placed it on the tip of Artie's dick. Stroking the shaft, Sam gently stretched and pulled the tight condom down, rolling it as best he could over Artie's massive dick. Looking down, for the first time since they had started, Sam was nervous. Artie's dick was big, really big. When Sam had anal sex with Santana, she needed a lot of lubricant to get it in and Artie had almost 2 inches on Sam.

Sensing Sam's potential discomfort, Artie licked his lips and encouraged Sam up onto his lap, and slowly rubbed his hands over the visibly nervous blonde. He slid two fingers down Sam's treasure trail, past his dick and under his balls, taking a few moments to use the warm water to moisten his fingers before gently rubbing along Sam's sensitive asshole. Each caress sent a shiver up Sam's spine, causing him to moan slightly. Increasing the pressure, Artie continued circling the hole, spending more and more time directly on it, pushing with more intensity. As Sam's moans became more vocal, Artie took it as a sign to continue.

Using his left hand, he began to rub Sam's hard cock, gripping it tightly, and urging the foreskin to slide back and forth over the head. While doing this, Artie took a deep breath and shoved the two fingers inside Sam, squeezing his cock firmly, sending equal parts pleasure and discomfort to Sam's over stimulated brain. Sam cried out loudly, and then leaned in to kiss Artie passionately, a trick he had learned in the past to ignore the pain. Artie kissed back, while gently working the hole as he probed and circled, repeatedly penetrating it, over and over again.

Soon, Sam began to relax and Artie added a third finger to Sam's eager asshole. This finger slid in with ease right to the knuckle. Artie increased speed in his thrusts and his jerks in an attempt to get Sam to a place where he could handle a big dick inside. After a few minutes of being kissed, stroked and fingered, Sam broke the kiss and leaned into Artie, whispering into his ear, _"Artie, I want you to fuck me, dude."_

Taking the hint, Artie quickly pulled out his fingers and began slapping his hard dick on Sam's now empty asshole, feeling Sam shiver with each new slap on his fingered hole.

"_Sam, I'm ready to do this, but I'm going to need you to fuck yourself with my cock, if that's ok? Do you think you're ready?"_

Sam grabbed Artie's dick and pressed it against his hole, slowly lowering himself. He felt the head of the cock trying to get in, saw the look in Artie's eyes... a look of determination to get inside him. Sam took a deep breath and began to lower himself farther.

The sensation he felt was far from pleasant. As his hole opened to accommodate Artie, he felt himself being stretched wider and wider. There was a warm, slight burning sensation to this. Hissing slightly, Sam continued to lower himself farther, determined to take this dick and ride it hard. The discomfort lessened, and his arousal increased. Artie's dick continued to work itself into Sam, more and more of it disappearing inside Sam's hole, much to Artie's surprise.

Suddenly Sam let out a huge cry. It was lusting and feral and full of desire.

"_Sam, what happened_?" Artie asked, frozen in concern.

"_I dunno Artie, your dick hit this spot inside me and I felt like I was gonna blow my load all over the place. It felt amazing. I couldn't control myself." _Without another word, Sam increased the speed of his riding, taking Artie's dick with added intensity, occasionally crying out every time that special spot inside him was hit. His own cock was ready to blow at any moment, but Sam just couldn't get enough of the dick. He wanted it harder, deeper, faster and took it. Riding it to the base each time, soon Artie's cries matched Sam's, the two of them locked in a sexual storm of lusting, both growing ever closer to cumming.

As Sam rode, Artie noticed that Sam's cock became closer to Artie's lips. Using only his tongue, Artie flicked it slightly when it came closer. Sam's dick tasted slightly salty but it wasn't unpleasant. Artie opened his mouth more, and this time, Sam's cockhead managed to slip inside his mouth. This new sensation was fantastic for Sam. He was riding a huge dick, and Artie was gently nursing his cockhead, slurping up all the juices he leaked. It was too much for Sam.

As he rode down to the base of Artie's cock, he felt that familiar tingle surge through him, and Sam knew he was going to cum. He tried to warn Artie, but all he could do is cry out as blast after blast of hot cum shot upwards in the shower, hitting his chest, stomach and Artie's chin. He continued to ride, leaning forward to kiss Artie, his orgasm still hitting him in waves, clenching his asshole on the thick cock that had given him so much pleasure.

The sensation of Sam cumming all over his chin, as well as the feeling of having his cock gripped so tightly sent Artie into his own orgasm, so powerful he had to grab onto Sam's tight ass to keep himself from collapsing forward as he filled the condom inside Sam with his hot cum.

For a moment, both men were crying out. Then, all was silent except for the sound of two men breathing heavily and chuckling to each other, as they realized what they had just done. Sam climbed off Artie, removed the condom and tossed it in the trash, giving his ass a good slap as he walked away, showing Artie what he had just claimed for a time. Both teens were feeling good and quickly showered themselves off.

As they got dressed, a thought hit Artie, "_Hey Sam, I guess you can say you HAVE had balls in your mouth now. Won't Puck be jealous to hear they weren't his? "_

Both dressed and quickly grabbed their gear, eager to go home and see what else could be tried. As they walked out of the locker room, Sam paused, "_Oh I forgot my Math text in the Choir room. I have a test on Friday. You mind if we make a quick pit stop, dude_?"

That's all for now. Chapter two deals with two new male characters pairing up and ties into this story nicely. Thoughts? Reviews? Advice to make it better?

J.J


End file.
